Reunion gone wrong
by Bonjangles
Summary: An ENF retelling of the Overwatch cinematic short "Reunion" C&C is welcome.


Disclaimer: All character in the story is owned by Activision Blizzard. I claim no ownership as such and work fall under fair use.

Its a hot streaking day in Route 66. Ashe is watching the train tracks on a bridge from afar expecting a train to arrive. Not long after the rumbling sound of a train is heard from a distance.

"Well what we have here Bob, looks like the tip-off was spot on, " Ashe smirk as she said to her big beefy Omnic.

Bob quietly nod in response.

She started yelling to her Goons "Alright Boys light em up."

"Yes, Boss" One of the Goons respond as he detonates the explosives planted on the tracks. A massive explosion derailed the train and send it crashing to the ground.

Although she wasn't expecting any resistance as she was informed the train was fully automated meaning its unmanned. She instructs her goon to draw their weapon just in case there were any armed guards.

A couple of minutes later nothing happened. Ashe orders her Goons to stand down and starting yelling. "Okay, Y'all get to work."

Her Goons started to scramble out. Some of them head straight to train cargo to inspect the goods, while some operate the hover dolly to the crash site. Ashe walks to the crash site with Bob on her side. As she arrives at the site, Her goon already hauls one of the crates out from the train.

"Open it" She order them. One of the Goons opens the container to inspect the contents. Inside it was a box full of an assortment of weapons from grenades, rockets, rifle and ammunition.

Ashe whistled and said to Bob "Well Bob look it here, we just hit big. We keep what we need and sell rest to black market". When the hover dolly arrives at crash site Ashe order her Goons to start loading all other containers onto it. Even Bob leave her side to help them out.

A moment later, one of the Goons who was busy inspecting a belt of grenades in one of the containers. The goon heard some footsteps and sound of someone clearing his throat. He turns his head to see in the distance is a male red-caped cowboy from afar.

The goon immediately dropped the grenades and ran to Ashe. As the ran he yelled to her " Boss!, Boss!"

As he was close to her, he pointed to red caped cowboy direction and said: "We got trouble!"

She turns around to see the red-caped cowboy she said

"Jessie McCree, Been a while you promise you'd write"

"Well Ashe I've been kind busy" McCree replied as he lights up a cigar on his mouth

" We're pretty busy ourselves, So it's awful convenient you showing up today."

"Yeah, you've never been one to shy away from a good tip."

"Hey! we worked hard for this score, your best move on now."

McCree chuckled and said, "All I want is that crate, Everything else is yours."

Ashe pointed the white metallic crate next to her with her rifle known as the Viper and ask McCree

"This crate? "

She cues Bob to open the crate. Bob pushes a button to open the crate.

As she looks into the crate both she and Bob look into the content with massive intrigue. Inside the crate is an advance Omnic in dormant. She has never seen anything like it and to her point of view it definitely something valuable

She looks back to McCree and said

"Well, well, Now you got my attention. What is it?

" That's none of your business."

She got off the hover dolly and said

" Well as I see it now it is very much our business." She quietly signals her goons to start surrounding McCree.

McCree sigh in disappointment. Hoping to resolve the issue peacefully.

"It doesn't always have to be this way, Ashe."

"Apparently it does," Ashe said as she cocks her Viper.

This situation started to tense up as McCree places his hand on his holster getting ready to draw his revolver the "Peacekeeper". Ashe and her Goons have surrounded him with their weapon trained on him. Bob armed himself with signpost as a makeshift club.

The situation looks dire for McCree as there are Goons armed with a sniper rifle on high ground. Goon armed with shotguns at his flank. Ashe, Bob and a few goons on this front.

A standoff has begun, both sides waiting for whoever who make the first move. McCree notices that Ashe starting to take a shot. He immediately shot the goon next to her with his Peacekeeper forcing him to trip hence throwing off her aim.

McCree took the opportunity to throw flashbang to distract Ashe, Bob and all Goons on front. The rest of goons started exchanging fire with McCree. McCree kept moving and taking them out one at a time. Ashe finally recovers from the flashbang started firing at McCree. However, some rocks conveniently started rolling at crash site during shootout blocking all the shots. McCree fire back at Ashe but Bob block the shot with the signpost.

Ashe now really angry and frustrated at McCree. She yelled at Bob

"Bob, do something!"

Bob simply tip his hat and put up his right hand out. Gun popped out and started laying hail of fire.

McCree immediately ran and took cover on one of the rocks.

"Smoke him out of there!" Ashe orders her goons.

Now the remaining her goons starting laying fire at McCree direction. McCree now clinging on the rock for cover as more bullet flies to his direction. Though out chaos McCree manages to take out one of sharpshooter trying to flank him.

Ashe now offer an ultimatum to McCree

"Last chance McCree, toss out your weapon."

McCree thinking on his next action, He notices some grenades lying next to him. McCree responded

"Alright, Ashe here it comes."

McCree threw several of the projectiles in the air.

"Ohh Shoot" Ashe horrified as rest of Goons tried to run. McCree detonated the grenades in mid-air by shooting it with this Peacekeeper. As the explosion settle. Most of the goons are already dead and those who survive already flee the scene. Surprisingly Ashe is still intact as Bob shielded most of the blast from her at the price of Bob has been broken into many pieces. Although Ashe is still alive but not unscathed as her clothes are destroyed from the explosion. The only thing left on her is her hat, boots, black bra and panties. Her bra and panties are damage, and it is barely holding on to her.

Ashe finally realizes her half-nakedness. She let out a short shriek but regain her composure. She sees her Viper is damage, she grabs her other weapon at Hover Dolly. It is a shotgun know as "Coach Gun."

"McCree you stupid pervert you pay for all this" She yelled now even angrier from before. "

She started charging at McCree direction. McCree surprise to see Ashe is still fighting began to fire at her. Ashe easily dodges them from rolling from cover to cover. Unknown for Ashe her constant running and rolling is slowly breaking her bra and panties. After the 4th roll, the straps of her Black bra snapped leaving her topless. Ashe is to absorb in the fight to notice the loss of her clothing.

Both sides were taking cover, dodging and shooting each other. McCree finally lost track of her. He started turning his head around trying to find her. Next thing he knew he heard of the sound of a gun cocking behind him.

He heard a voice behind him.

"Any last word McCree."

He turns around to see Ashe having her Coach Gun aim at his head at point blank.

He simply smirks and replied

"Yeah, I guess the carpet does match the drapes."

Ashe looks in confusion on his remark.

McCree cues her to look down. Ashe looks down to notice that she is naked in front of him. Her black bra is gone, and her black panties sides are torn. It has dropped to her ankles revealing her slender body, big breast and white hair crotch. She immediately drops her gun, letting out an even louder shriek and tried to cover up.

McCree took the opportunity to throw another flashbang to blind her. Next thing Ashe felt was a hard thud on her head knocking her out.

A moment later Ashe woke up observe she still naked, laying on top of the cart. Her hands tied to the hover dolly with remains of Bob next to her, her weapons and corpses of all dead goons consisting of dead omnics and men replacing all the loot that previously loaded on top. Her hat which fortunately big enough just to cover the nipples of her breast and her crotch.

She got up to see McCree talking to Bob's head.

"Sorry about that, Bob. No hard feelings?"

Bob simply blink back.

"McCree! Hey! Untie me, McCree!" Ashe protested

She tries to break free from the ropes tied on her hand while trying not to drop her hat. McCree ignored her and told Bob.

"Say hi to the gang for me."

He pushes the button on hover dolly causing it to move slowly on autopilot.

He looks at Ashe seeing she trying to struggle from her restraint.

"Better not force it else the whole world can see those jugs jiggles."

Ashe stops to see her hat has dropped to her waist exposing her nipple and her breast jiggle each time she tries to break her restraint.

Ashe felt humiliated causing her to cover up and fuel her rage. She started to threaten him as cart move further

"I'm going to rebuild Bob, and I'm going to have him rip off your other arm! McCree"

Long after the cart left the crash site. Ashe finally calms down sat next to Bob's head, pressing her hat really close to her to make sure her breast and crotch are covered. Ashe started to rant.

" Really nice going, Bob. That could have been an easy score, but no McCree show his stupid mug, and everyone just fouled up to complete pieces. "

She sighs in regret "I should just put a bullet in him the minute he showed up." She naked with barely anything to cover. Bob is in pieces and not in any shape to help. All her goons are either dead or have fled. She figures the day could not get any worse.

Suddenly a bike zoom right past her with the radio on a familiar tune. She barely held on to her hat as bike almost blew it away. She looks ahead to realize that McCree rode off with her bike.

"Hey that my bike McCree!" She screams resuming her rage.

In frustration, she finally ended saying " Oh I hate that guy."

She looks at Bob and out of spite. She tips off his hat and said

"What you looking at?"

Now she trying to figure how to get out of this mess. Ashe thought that if she can get this restraint off. She could look for something wear on the cart temporary until she gets back to the nearby hideout. Unfortunately with no knife or someone to help. At this moment she is stuck on the hover dolly. Even so she no idea where hover dolly heading. Knowing McCree, it will be probably one of the old hideouts in his Deadlock gang days which is like miles away.

Typically there nobody around this part which on the plus side nobody around to see her naked but bad news she stuck to the cart with only Bob's head for company. Much later a sheriff car is noticed from afar. Ashe gasped as this is a worse time to have an encounter with the sheriff. As she is a wanted woman in these parts. The last thing she wants not just only to be arrest but to be seen naked by bunch lowly law enforcement. Ashe decided to lie down quietly hoping they would not notice.

The sheriffs were sent out to investigate an explosion from afar notice a cart in road moving by itself. They stop their car at the side of the way. Out of the car were two male sheriffs. They approach the Hover dolly and push button to stop it. Both of them proceed to investigate the cart. At a glance, the Sheriffs were shocked.

" Damm, check their outfit, they are a member of Deadlock gang." one of them point out on one of corpse outfit. After that, they notice a woman lying down on the hover dolly. One of them proceeds to inspect the pile of corpse. The other proceeds to check the women. The sheriff approaches the women to finally realize that the women are the leader of Dreadlock gang Ashe. Just in front of him was Ashe lying on cart naked with only a hat to cover her breast and crotch.

He yelled to the other sheriff.

"You won't believe who I just found"

"Yeah who."

"Its Ashe "

"Holy shit, well I be dammed. Don't just stand there go cuff her or something."

The sheriff notices some rope has her hand tied to the cart. He thought she was unconscious proceed to pull out a handcuff, lift her hand up and untie the rope on her wrist. A strong gust wind appears and blew her hat away.

With her hat gone the sheriff saw her naked body in full view. He was mesmerized by her big breast and white hair crotch. Ashe opens her eye which startled the sheriff in front of her. He realizes she was not unconscious and in a brief moment, he was distracted by her naked body that he forgot to cuff her.

"Enjoyed the view?" She said before she gave a hard kick to his crotch with her boots causing him to collapse in pain. His partner finally realizes what going on. Before he could draw his revolver, He was immediately disarmed from a gunshot. Ashe had the sheriff gun trained at him.

"Y'all better run along now" She grabbed the unconscious sheriff and threw it to his partner. The sheriff in fear grabbed him, ran to the car and drove off. Now Ashe is free, she starts planning her next move. First is to look for something to wear as her last form of cover is blown away. She regretted not asking the sheriffs earlier to lend their clothes to her or force them to walk.

On the other hand, she prefers to gets rid of them quickly before they see her naked any longer. She inspected the corpse of her goons. Unfortunately, most of their clothes are either in tatters or soak in guts and blood. Even Bob blazer is not spared from the carnage.

Ashe figures she is not far from her hideout. So she rather just walk back naked than to put on whatever those clothes have gone through. So Ashe had one hand to cover the nipples of her breast, the other hand she grabs Bob head to cover her crotch and set out. As the path of hideout is deserted, she did not have any encounter throughout the trip.

Meanwhile in the hideout which was an abandoned gold mine is now a makeshift base of operation for Deadlock gang. A few goons are at the entrance guarding the hideout. They were chatting away and cracking jokes at each other expense. They just killing time waiting for Ashe and rest to return with the loot.

"Man, that a nice revolver. where you looted it?" One of Goon admires his friend gun.

"Nah man totally custom job, spend a load of cash on it."

"Can I give it a spin? "

" Nope, you got better odds seeing the Boss naked."

All of them laugh in unison. Then from afar one goon notice a silhouette of a person from afar.

" I saw something" One of goon spotted out they stop laughing and grab their guns. As another goon took a closer look and recognize its Ashe from afar.

" False alarm guys, its the Boss. Guess they are back from the heist" One of the goons calm the tense scenario.

"Hey Ashe, How was the hei.." He cut short as he surprise and dumbstruck seeing Ashe naked with only her hand and Bob head covering her private parts.

"What the matter ...Oh" Another goon got dumbstruck considering the irony of the joke mention earlier. The other goon simply passes his gun to his friend as the improbable happened.

Ashe at first wanted to ask them to fetch her something to wear but seeing how all them went all dumbstruck. She just storms into hideout ignoring them. As she walks past them, they watch her uncover butt jiggles.

The incident repeats itself throughout the hideout. Some of them spit their coffee in disbelief, bump into each other and fell down. Ashe made a detour to a makeshift workshop. A technician was sitting on a workbench. He was too absorbed in fiddling one of Omnic brain to notice Ashe. He heard a yell next to him.

"You, run diagnostics on Bob and make sure he is working right," said Ashe as she throws Bob head into his direction.

The Technician caught Bob head and soon notice that Ashe is naked in front of him and without Bob's head. She exposes her white hair crotch to him. Seeing that perverted gaze from the Technician. She then proceeded to smack Technician on the head with her free hand and scolded him.

"If you got time to look then you got time to check on Bob".

The Technician simply rubs his wound and started connecting wires into Bob to check on him. Ashe turns around with her free hand now covering her crotch and leaves, exposing her butt to Technician. Which he stole a gaze and look away afraid to receive another hit in the head.

Ashe marches to her personal quarters to dress up. She had a spare matching outfit which she loss earlier. A moment later she stormed out of the room and started ordering her goons.

"Since Y'all saw that free show now its time to work for it."

She pointed randomly on few them

"You, you and you come with me, We are going back to hover dolly to get rest of Bob and my Viper "

She pointed to another group

" You lot go to crash site see what we can salvage before those Sheriffs get there. Rest of you are to run recon out and find McCree and my bike. We are leaving Now.."

Some of the goons started to groan as they knew she pisses and will be making them do double duties now.

"What was that? " Ashe said sternly

"Nothing.."

"Good, then get to it."

All goons start to scramble to get their gear and ride on their hoverbikes to their assign task. Ashe took one of the spare bikes to follow a group of goon heading to the hover dolly. To the goons who saw her naked agrees that if it wasn't for her constant hot temper, she is hot as shit. Unfortunately for the other who wasn't around to see it is now forced to take punishment as well.


End file.
